Oncle Gorilla
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: La vie d'Adrien à changé. Gorilla est (et sera) sa famille, pour toujours.


_Yami-Horus: Salut, personnes du monde! C'est moi d'á nouveau avec une autre histoire. J'espère que mon écriture est beaucoup plus mieux que la dernière fois ;)._

_Alors, profitez de cette histoire que s'appelle..._

**L'Oncle Gorilla**

.

.

.

Gorilla dis quelque-chose à Adrien en langue de signes, suffisent pour le garçon par comprendre qu'ils seront allé au Palais de Justice avec l'avocate de la famille Agreste en dix minutes. Adrien, malgré son vocabulaire limité en langue de signes, comprit qu'il était le temps d'attendre dans la voiture.

Aujourd'hui serait le jour.

Le jour lequel quand le Papillon soit juge.

Probablement, la dernière fois qu'il voie Ladybug.

La dernière fois qu'il ait une famille. Qu'est-ce il soit de lui sans son père?

...

Le procès avait été long, et il n'avait pas sûre de toute qu'en passé ni savait quantes heures il resta là. Néanmoins, Adrien entendit quand le juger lut les papiers du jury.

« Nathalie Sancoeur, « La voix de la femme, sévère, parla. « L'évidence indique que sa raison principale par agir de complice du Papillon, et compte sur lui, c'est un connection émotionnelle, même de laquelle elle n'a pas reçu rien, excepté dammage a sa santé, physique et mentale. Elle sera envoyé à un hôpital psychiatrique, et sa sentence définitive sera dictée en six mois d'après. »

Adrien soupira, soulagé. Nathalie était stoïque, si bien se semblé un peu abattu.

« Alors, pour la sentence de la personne précédemment connu comme le criminale "_Papillon_"... » Adrien trembla et viré sa regard à son père, qui se voyait énervé. Le coeur de l'adolescent était un tourbillon des émotions. D'un côte, Gabriel était son père, sa famille, il l'aimait, il devrai été préoccupé; à l'autre, il était un vilain qui mit en péril des parisiens et parisiennes et avait lui manipulé et ses amis. Il voulait lui punir, mais il ne pouvait pas souhaiter le mal pour son propre père. Quel compliqué...

« Premièrement, on ne peut pas laisser que l'information de l'identité du Papillon soit publique, pour cette raison, il est et resterá secret. Dit ça, la marque de design Agreste, connu mondialement, s'en devenu un icône de la mode française, même que la culture Parisienne. Parler de la marque Agreste et l'esprit que l'en créé représente une pièce important de l'histoire de la République Française. Par conséquent, si Gabriel Agreste aille à prison, l'information se répande comme une traînée de poudre; ainsi, la réputation même de la France serait en risque.

« C'est pour ça que Monsieur Agreste resterá en résidence surveillé. Il será accompagné par un gardien toujours, et son contact avec l'extérieur sera limité aux jardins de la maison Agreste. »

La part dedans de lui assoiffé de justice sourit. Ou là là, l'ironie.

« Consequentemente, toutes les propriétés, les comptes bancaires et les titres de la famille Agreste, présents et futurs, légalement, seront possession de son fils » _Quoi? _Le garçon cligna, confondu.

« En vigueur immédiatement, Adrian Aurèle Antoine Alphonse Athanase Agreste, est le propriétaire légitime des richesses de la famille Agreste. Il pourra l'en faire quelque chose qu'il envie quand il ait la majorité. Maintenant, il aura une pension alimentaire et, comme établit dans les documents légales de ses parents, resterá avec le gardien indiquée par son père dans son propre testament… » Le juge lut rapidement des papiers, avec les sourcils froncée, et continua:

« Vu que mademoiselle Sancoeur, n'est pas en condition d'agir comme son tutrice, et en honorant la volonté de sa mère, Emily Agreste, on a décidé nommer Goliath Simon, garde du corps de monsieur Agreste le fils et "vieil amie de la famille Graham de Vanilli", comme son gardien légal... »

...

Deux semaines avait passé et le garçon ne pouvait encore croire sa réalité. Personne savait pas de son père avait été le Papillon, et il resterait secret. La nouvelle viral du moment était un scandale de la santé émotionnelle du désignateur Gabriel Agreste, quelque chose d'un _emotional meltdown_, dépression et émotionnellement manque de soins. Mais, ce n'est pas totalement nouveau, pour tout le monde Gabriel Agreste était déjà un peux mal à la psique (ou, simplement, un agoraphobe).

« Adrien, c'est tard. » Plagg appella. « Tu iras au cinéma avec tes amis, n'est pas? »

« Je… je crois que non. »Il dit tristement. « Mon père… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupe pour lui? Il ne peut pas te ordonner rien de rien. Il n'est est pas déjà maître et seigneur de cette maison, n'est pas ton geôlier, est un prisonnier, ton prisonnier. »

« Mais… il est mon père » Adrien affirma, en sentiant de faute.

« Alors, allé et dit à Gorilla qu'on ira au cinéma avec tes amis. Tu necessities socialiser »

« Plus tard, Plagg… » Il voulait vraiment aller au cinéma, mais ne savoit pas comme parler avec Gorilla. Il n'était plus un employé, mais son tuteur. Comment est-ce qu'il devait lui parler?

Le blonde se coucha et observa son plafond (était haute); après, á ses yeux, sa chambre se tourna énorme. Il ne voulait pas rester ni penser á sa famille déchiré. Adrien prit son téléphone pour s'amuser un peu en train d'attendre, mais une lettre entre sous la porte, un message de Gorilla lui attendait.

_« Chér Adrien:_

_« Pardon._

_« Je sais je ne suis pas bavard, mais je ne mens pas quand je dis tu m'emportes_.

_« J'étais un peu plus âgée que toi quand j'ai connu Emily et Amélie; elles étaient petites et, comme toi même, elles étaient surprotégé. Elles n'avaient pas que l'une à l'autre, et j'ai devenu leur premier amie, le fils d'un simple jardinier qui n'avait pas rien à faire quand son père était en train de travailler á la maison de la famille Graham de Vanilli. Elles étaient comme des petites soeurs pour moi._

_« Si tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai resté avec Emily, la réponse est ton père. Tes parents étaient amoureuses, á la folie, mais Emily n'avait pas resté longtemps loin de chez elle. J'ai sense elle aurait besoin de son grand frère adoptif, d'un amie._

_« Quand tu est né, J'ai promis ta mère je te protégerai, je lui en promit et j'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas te protégé du doleur et la tristesse que ton père t'a infligé. Sinceramente, j'ai pensé qu'il avait raison et que lui seulement voulait ta sécurité. Je voudrai l'en changer, mais n'est pas possible, c'est déjà passé._

_« Alors, ta vie a été ceci d'un prisonnier mais plus maintenant. Je te promet que tu auras des temps avec tes amies, comme un garçon normal. Je ferai toute que je puis pour ta bonheur._

_« J'espère seulement que tu peux penser à moi, si bien non comme ta famille, au moins, comme un ami._

_« G. »_

Adrien senti des larmes dans ses yeux, Gorilla avait été toujours là, pour lui. Sa mère était sur coma et resté connecté au système de maintien des fonctions vitales. Son père? Il ne peut pas lui parler jamais de rien (et il ne veuille pas lui voir). Aujourd'hui, Adrien Agreste avait une nouvelle, réel, famille.

…

Quelques moins après...

« Mec, je sais que tu es une personne importante et très occupé, mais… est-ce tu peux venir au concert de Kittysection cette semaine? Dit oui! » Nino demqndq avec un souris, même que Alya parlait avec Marinette.

« C'est le vendredi, non? »

« Ouais! » Adrien pensa un moment.

« Premier je dois demander la permission de… »Et quand on parle de le loup, on voit sa queue. L'homme qui lui avait pensé avait arrivé au moment juste Oncle G! Adrien saluta. « É… Je… um… »

« Pouvez-vous laisser Adrien venir au concert? » Nino supplia et Gorilla haussa un sourcil. « C'est le vendredi, et commencera tôt, à 19h00. Sera á chez de la famille Couffaine! Vous vous souvenez de Nanarky Couffaine, bien sur! S'il vous plaît, monsieur! » Nino supplia avec des yeux de petit chat…

« S'il vous plaît~! » ...et le reste de la class aussi (d'oú est-ce que ils ont venu?)

Gorilla se voit pensif. Après d'un soupir il dit en langue de signes:

_« Très bien. Reviens à la maison par les 22h00 » _Adrien sourit, enchanté et respondit avec ses mains:

« Merci oncle G! » Goliath lui vit et il pourrait jurer de faire que cet sourire brillait comme le soleil.

.

.

.

_Yami-Horus: S'il vous plaît; je voudrai lire vos commentaires! Mon apprentissage de la langue française serait très reconnaissan_t.


End file.
